


Better Than Tea

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Het, Oral, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arriving in Boston just at the height of the tea party you come across the rather interesting Charles Lee and decide he is just the kind of man to help ease tired and frustrated muscles after a long journey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Tea

‘I am going to string him up by his own intestines!’

The statement was said with such intense vehemence, you turn your head sharply towards the perpetrator. A tall man with dark hair and expensive clothing is standing scowling across the harbour as others walk away from him. 

He glances in your direction.

‘What are you looking at?’ He sneers and you raise eyebrows at his tone.

‘Well aren’t you a charmer.’ You bite back. Someone is clearly in a foul mood.

The dark haired man doesn’t say anything more, bright green eyes bore into yours and you glance outward to where he was previously staring. The crowds are still gathered and jeering and a number of figures stand proudly on one of the docked ships while a few bodies of dead guards still lie by the harbour side.

‘That is a lot of tea in the water.’ You comment drily, trying to make a little light of the horrendous situation.

The man growls low in his throat in anger and frustration before offering an apology, ‘I am sorry for my temper, it has been a difficult night.’

‘So who are you disembowelling, if I may ask? And not risk the threat of the same fate myself?’

His glare is reserved for a tall lone figure dressed in white hooded robes and standing proudly at the stern of the ship lead. The hooded stranger appears defiant and his attention is turned towards you, well, the dark haired man beside you. There is an overwhelming sense of bad blood between these two, palatable in the air even from this distance.

‘He instigated this and I have lost a lot of money.’

The man’s temper is quite amusing, he is like a very large growling bear and you are pretty sure his roar is worse than his bite.

‘He is just a boy. Money can be replaced, but your life cannot. Perhaps you should be grateful you are not in the water along with those crates’

Turning towards you and visibly shaking himself of his aura of hatred, he holds out his hand offering a humble ‘Charles Lee, madam.’

You nod in his direction, shaking his proffered hand, ‘It would be a pleasure under different circumstances Mr Lee.’

‘You have just come off one of the ships? Unless you are here to support this-‘He indicates to the dumped crates in the water.

‘No. Well yes, I have just arrived in Boston, at the wrong time it seems, you appear to be having a small… revolution.’ Casting a glance into the water you murmur ‘Waste of bloody good tea, really.’

Charles’s lip twitches in amusement, ‘Are you heading somewhere, Miss?’

‘Yes actually, I will be staying at the Green Dragon, although given the little coup going on and the bustle of the streets, it looks like my escort hasn’t arrived and I may be walking.’

‘I am heading that direction, allow me to accompany you.’

Well his tone has certainly improved you think. It would seem Mr Lee can at least be amenable when not confronted with troublesome hooded figures.

However you raise a sceptical eyebrow in his direction, ‘Are you sure, I’m not certain it is best accepting help from strangers late at night in an unknown city. Especially one, who only moments ago, was threatening to string people up by their own insides.’

Your tone is teasing but you don’t really think you will come to any harm. Let them try, you are no pushover, they may get a shock.

His lip twitches again briefly, you can barely see it behind dark facial hair and you assume it is his reserved laugh or small way of showing amusement.

‘That is only for special cases.’ His tone is lighter now too, equally as teasing.

‘Well remind me never to get on the wrong side of you Mr Lee.’

‘Charles, please’ He says earnestly as he walks over to a large tan coloured horse that has been standing waiting patiently. Lee climbs onto the animal while you look up at him in some trepidation.  
‘I do not do horses.’

Rolling his eyes Charles still offers you a hand as he sits with relaxed confidence on the back of the animal. You still hesitate thinking that you may rather walk.  
‘Oh come here girl, you will be fine!’

Out of patience, Lee leans down and grabs you under the arms, pulling upwards. He is definitely stronger than he looks as your feet leave the ground and you find yourself suddenly on top of the horse.

After much wiggling and Charles scooting backwards, you finally manage to get comfortable, well as comfortable as possible on top of the mount. The saddle sways alarmingly with the slightest breath, and a sudden move of hoof has you gripping anything near hand tightly. Charles clears his throat, you can tell he is silently laughing at you and you resolve to pay him back for it later.

‘Relax, you will be fine. I won’t let you fall off.’ Warm breath tickles your earlobe as a deep voice purrs in your ear.

Setting off through busy Boston streets you can feel the front of Lee’s body tightly pressed against the back of yours as you are cradled against his chest. He mumbles faint embarrassed apologies as he reaches around your waist to grip the reins. 

One large male hand rests on your hip, as the reigns move and twist an arm brushes the side of your breast ever so lightly. Rhythmic swaying of both of you on the horse soon allows you to forget all about the trepidation of being on the back of one in the first place. The tight press of his chest along your back, thighs resting along yours, even the warmth of Mr Lee’s body and deeps musky cedar wood smell of him becomes quite distracting. His breath puffs gently along the back of your neck sending small shivers down your spine.

It has been a long journey and he is an attractive man, you wonder if Mr Lee would wish to play for the night. You decide to tease him a little, pushing further back in the saddle so that your weight leans against him more, snuggly fitting your backside in the curve of his groin as you wiggle. You are rewarded with a small clearing of his throat as he too manoeuvres himself. His face is inches from yours as he leans over your shoulder too see what direction to go in, glancing over your shoulder his lips are inches from yours and Lee’s whiskered cheek tickles the side of your face. Charles moves his head mumbling ‘sorry’ while you smirk cheekily at him, easing down your hand to lightly rest on top of his where his fingers are unconsciously drumming on your waist.

‘Married Mr Lee?’ You inquire with as innocent as tone as you can manage at the same time running the tip of your forefinger over the back of his bare hand.

‘Um, I-I, no Miss.’ You smile as he seems flustered.

Charles right arm extends again, tugging on the reigns and manoeuvring the horse around a crowded street corner. The closeness accidently brushes the very edge of your breast again and this time you lean into it. The movement wasn’t lost on him and you can feel his whole body tense behind you.

After a few more minutes of enjoying yourself thoroughly teasing Charles, using the rise as an excuse to surreptitiously rub yourself along the wonderful firm hardness of his body, he eventually clears his throat loudly. Pulling the horse to a sudden, almost violent stop, he announces ‘Welcome to the Green Dragon. As promised, here safe and sound.’

You give him a small warm smile, ‘Why thank you Mr Lee.’

Charles slides effortlessly from the saddle, steadying the horse as he helps you off. You would like to say your dismount was equally as graceful but that would be a lie. You do manage to use it as an excuse to have him help you down, insinuating yourself in his embrace and moulding your bodies together as close as possible until your feet touch the cobbled street.

Wrapped in his embrace you murmur ‘Thank you… Charles, I am wondering how I can…repay you.’

He blushes; a wonderful pale pink across his cheeks, as he mumbles no thanks or payment is needed before quickly turning his back and ducking his head and making an elaborate show of tying the horse securely.  
Entering the Inn you find the bar patron who lets you know that your room and luggage are waiting for you and sets off to show you the way. Charles has followed you inside, probably heading to the bar for a drink. You turn to him admiring broad shoulders, lean waist and long legs. He is all dusty and travel worn, small tendrils of jet back hair have escaped their braid and are hanging loose around his face. Yes you think, he will do nicely.

‘Well thank you again Mr Lee, try and not kill anyone, at least not while the guards are watching.’

Charles smiles in amusement, green eyes glittering as he gives a final shake of your hand. As he pulls you closer for a small kiss goodbye on the cheek you murmur into his ear ‘Why don’t you grab a flagon of nice wine and meet me upstairs in my room.’

Drawing away his expression is slightly shocked, eyes wide. He whispers ‘that would be improper.’

‘Oh I’m sincerely hoping so.’ 

With a final cheeky grin and a wink at the spluttering Charles, you head off in search of your room, hoping that he isn’t going to do the chivalrous thing.

 

 

Upstairs, it doesn’t take long for a small knock to come at your door. You smile to yourself, men are so predictable. 

Opening the heavy wooden door Charles is standing looking a little embarrassed, eyes darting quickly across your body then around the room as if it is some sort of trap.

Grabbing a fist full of his long travelling cloak you pull him in the doorway, shutting it firmly behind as you press him against it lips seeking his. The kiss is demanding and insistent from both of you but his hands are full of wine and you need to break apart to place it on the nearby table.

With his hands now free they wrap around you, warm and solid, his head dipping downward, seeking out your lips again for another heated kiss. Charles’s kisses tickle. The slight stubble on his cheek brushing yours, soft hairs of his moustache rubbing against your bare skin. Your lips twitch in amusement as his ghost lightly over you. You have sudden through of what his lips and facial hair would feel like brushing more intimate parts of your anatomy and your thighs squeeze together at the prospect.

Hands skim your waist your hips, gentle kneading on their path downward, promising more pleasure on your body with his strong fingers. There is a desire to get clothes off him as fast as possible, an insatiable need for more skin contact on skin but you don’t want to rush this, you want to savour the moment for a while longer.

Your fingers deftly begin unbuttoning his outer coat. His clothing is exquisite but complicated, full of layers and fabrics. As he shrugs out of the open jacket you can feel the heat from his body under your palms radiating through the thin cotton shirt. His lips find yours again, increasing their pressure and urgency. Charles is breathing heavily through his nose in his excitement and his enthusiasm is spurring you on.

Strong hands wander your clothed body, a slight tremble in his fingers; you can tell he is eager to remove your clothing. His actions itch of desperation to rip your garments off but he is holding back, perhaps not wanting to seem too forceful but your own hands eagerly continue their journey, divesting him of his waistcoat.

Charles tongue invades you mouth, sliding against your own and massaging softly, he tastes of tobacco and whiskey and you want more. Your hands skim the softness of his undershirt, running across his broad shoulders and down across his chest. As you get to his waist you tug gently and between you both, you manage to work his shirt out from his breeches. Slipping under his shirt, your palms come into contact with hot bare skin, his small startled noise lost against your mouth as your colder hands warm themselves on his body.

An insistent shove against his chest and Charles tumbles back onto the bed, expression slightly shocked at your forcefulness but clearly enjoying it immensely. You crawl after him, knees sinking into the soft mattress as your body covers his.

His lips instinctively rise to meet yours, his palms remain flat on the bed as he scoots himself further onto it towards the headboard. He seems passive under you, not something you would expect from him, eagerly waiting your next move.

Crawling along the bed as he shifts you let your hands run along under his shirt, across his torso, delighting in the feel of soft warm skin fine hairs littering his chest and abdomen. Eventually straddling him, the firm line of his body presses against yours, his groin grinding against your own. You can feel the hard length of his cock through the confines of tight white breeches and it sends a small thrill down between your legs.

Breaking away from his tantalising kisses, breathy and gasping for air his eye sparkle in pleasure. You have an idea. There is nothing more you would like to see than this proud and arrogant man beg. Charles makes a small noise of protest as you slide off the bed but you don’t go far. Rummaging around his discarded clothing you come across what you were looking for while he eyes you from the bed with interest.

Turning back to him you let your gaze wander across his body. Not bad. Not bad at all you think. Broad shoulders, barrel chest. Charles had the build of a very big man. Not too muscled, just defined, your gaze wanders down a tanned torso, flat stomach, breeches pinching at his waist, and they cling to the bottom half of his body like a second skin. They are already painfully tented at his crotch and what is there is looking distinctly impressive to you too.

‘Take off the rest of your clothes.’ You purr at him and after a quick glance he is only too happy to comply. With difficulty, and a few small whimpers of pleasure, he finally unbuttons his trousers enough to hook his thumbs into the waistband and tug downwards. If he was wearing any underwear you didn’t see it as he slides out the garments with a flourish; discarding them on the floor.

Charles reclines back on the bed, smugly arrogant smirk in place as he folds hands behind his head, gloriously nude and a firm impressive erection already hard and lying thickly against his stomach.

Closing the small space between you and they bed you reach out to run your hand up a dark haired thigh. He twitches as your fingers lightly skim his hips, just missing his straining cock by a fraction and continuing up his body. White scarf in hand, you climb back on the bed, pressing yourself against his body, drinking in the deep musky male scent that is all him.

Charles’s hands automatically slide along your hips as he pulls you towards him for another hot, meltingly passionate kiss, full of probing tongues and nipping teeth. His teeth nip gently at your bottom lip, tugging on it before soothing with the pad of his tongue. The actions of his mouth send a tendril of pleasure down your body where you can almost feel it rubbing more intimate areas.

He seems startled when you remove his large hands from your body, wrapping his own scarf around them before deftly securing them to the head of the bed. Bright eyes search your face, Charles looks partly unsure and partly turned on. You gently run your lips across his forehead, down his nose, and briefly linger across full lips as you secure the fastening. He tugs gently at the bonds, confirming they are secure and his hands are trapped.

For a moment he seems a little panic stricken, ‘what are you doing?’

‘Having fun. Don’t worry love; you are going to enjoy yourself…thoroughly.’

Rolling his shoulders, he eventually relaxes more against the bed, lips twitching in amusement.

Firmly secure, you now have him right where you want him…at your mercy. It is a tantalising thought having him under you, restrained and eager. You wouldn’t have expected a man with Mr Lee’s temperament to be passive or submissive.

He practically purrs as you allowed your hands to wander his body, gently massaging, a squeeze here or there of muscle and flesh, tongue darting out to taste the sweat gathering on him.   
Caressing lower, again you hand just skims his most sensitive area and he lets out a low growl of frustration.

‘Stop teasing me.’ His voice was hoarse and strained. You allowed your right hand to trail his inner thigh, just stopping short. Charles trembles under you, his prick twitching in need. He might have been asking you to stop but he was enjoying the tease just as much.

Moving your hand, despite his initial sigh of dissatisfaction you begin now with lips, earning an audible gasp of pleasure. Lingering across his full kissable mouth, you suck alternately on his tongue and bottom lip.   
Sighing softly as you pull away, you can feel the tension sing down Charles’s body as your mouth wanders lower over taught flesh.

His neck is so soft under you as your lips press against him, tongue occasionally sweeping out to taste the delicious salty sweat from his skin. He tasted infinitely better than tea. It could all be dumped in the harbour for all you care; you would rather drink in the masculine taste of his skin. He is so warm you think, his skin is on fire, either from the heat of the room or the pleasure running through his body.

The fine black hairs covering his chest tickle your lips as you skim over them. Coming to one flat pale nipple you gently sweep your tongue over it. Charles shivers, breath hitching so you do it again, and again until the little nub firms under your touch. Circling it with your tongue, you suck it into your mouth, rolling the firmer texture around before gently sinking your teeth into it, pulling it taught. 

Under you, Charles writhes, body bucking up off the mattress. Rolling your eyes up you can see his dark head is thrown back against the pillows in rapture, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Inching downwards and now face to face with his groin he writhes with more purpose. Lightly blowing across his straining cock earns you a small groan from deep in this throat so you do it again just to tease. You place your lips against his shaft providing the gentlest of kisses. Charles whimpers.

‘Don’t. I won’t last.’

The poor man is looking rather tortured you think. Sweat is gathering across his forehead and his tied body is singing with tension. Resignedly you need to leave him alone for the time being. With one last naughty movement you lick one long lick along his erect cock from balls to tip. He makes an incoherent noise under you as the pinks flesh quivers and a small squirt of precum oozes from the head. You suck it from him, rolling it in your mouth as you taste the salty tang of his cum.

Slowly you kneel at the foot of the bed, Charles watches you eager, no doubt wondering what fresh torture you may put him through next.

You begin removing you own clothes, you would instruct Charles to but you don’t want to release him just yet. Tied and at your mercy is an exciting place to have him.

He is looking edible lying there spread naked across the stark white sheets. His dark hair in disarray on the pillow. Charles bright eyes are watching your every move, pupils impossibly dilated as he enjoys watching you strip.

Fully naked you begin crawl back to where he lays, a soft contented ‘beautiful’ escapes his lips.

With a final kiss to his lips you move further up the bed. It takes some manoeuvring with his tied hands but eventually your knees rest carefully on either side of his head, your body kneeling over him and you steady yourself with your hands braced against the headboard.

Charles looks up the line of your body as you eagerly position yourself, groin level with his face and he knows exactly what you want him to do.

He licks his lips and that small movement is enough to brush the tip of his tongue across the outer lips of your pussy, causing your abdomen to spasm and all your lower muscles to clench.

He sets to his task with abandon and it is wonderful. Charles starts by placing warm kisses playfully on the inside of your thighs. Teeth sink into the skin there and your wriggle, eager for his mouth to be in other more intimate places but even tied he can still tease you. You can feel his warm breath blowing across your already wet pussy and it only serves to increase your arousal. 

A small frustrated groan leaves you as he continues teasing; skipping by the area you want his mouth to be on the most. Each press of Lee’s mouth is like a small electric shock as he manoeuvres back up the inside of your thigh. His nose brushes in between your legs and you open them wider, enthusiastically. Your clit pulses of its own accord, eager for contact. 

Suddenly Lee’s mouth is on you and it is the most wonderful sensation as he gently laps along your outer lips, caressing your folds before pushing his dexterous tongue forward and allowing it to slip inside of you.   
His mouth is impossibly insistent, working over your hardened nub with abandon, massaging it with the pad of his tongue, or flicking gently. Latching on he suddenly sucks violently, drawing yet more moans from you. 

A warm weight is building uncomfortably in your lower body. Your lower body is tingling, clit pulsing all on its own, but between your legs Charles continues lapping. You can’t help but buck uncontrollably against him, unsure if he is enjoying your body riding his face or not but too lost in your own pleasure and the incredible talent of his tongue.

Every muscle inside your abdomen clenches and spasms as your orgasm takes over and you cry out his name while he continues licking and sucking, sending aftershocks of pleasure down your spine enough to make your toes curl.

Panting and gasping, with shaky legs you manage to manoeuvre away from Charles mouth before he has a chance to try and bring you to orgasm again. Sliding back down to straddle his waist his eyes flutter open as he licks his lips. Wetness from his oral actions covers the dark facial hair and you lean in for a deep probing kiss, tasting your cum from his mouth.

His arrogant smirk is back in place, looking like a puppy that has done a clever trick and is expecting to be rewarded. You will grant that he was exceptionally good at that but he monitors to his restraints and you don’t feel like relinquishing control just yet.

You don’t response to his demand, instead crawling over his body until you straddle those lean toned hips and run your palm across his rock hard cock. Charles muffles cries of protest at still being restrained, no doubt looking for his own pleasure.

Agonisingly slowly and gently you position him at your already wet entrance and sink back onto his cock.

It is glorious from this angle. Hands on his chest, brushing through his hair or caressing a nipple, you begin to buck slowly onto of him, teasing out a torturous pace on his body. 

His chest is rising and falling rapidly, hands strain against their bonds. You can tell he wants them free, he want to have them on you, on your body. He wants to be in control. 

Under you, Charles hips buck desperately upwards trying to set out a faster thrusting pace to reach his own climax but you take your time, allowing the hard length of him to caress your inner walls, driving you to your own pleasure again.

Coming closer to climax you circle your hips, using thigh and leg muscles you ride him, dancing your body along his and not caring of any sort of rhythm, just pleasure. You notice Charles eyes slip closed and his breathing becomes heavy as he makes small moans of pleasure through barely parted lips.

Leaning forwards to grip the headboard places your breasts tantalisingly close to his face. Your nipple brushes his lips ever so lightly and it sends shivers down to your stomach. Charles eyes snap open, his gaze unfocused. Raw passion passes through him like a shadow as he watched eagerly he bounce and sway just within his reach. He can’t help it, instinctively raising his head just a fraction to roll the hardened peak across his tongue, lapping at it gently and tugging with teeth. His nose nuzzles the soft mound as his mouth works across your breasts, sucking and producing the most exquisite feeling that you could be convinced your nipples were directly connected with your clit.

He sucks more and it tightens things low in your body. Unable to contain the rising pleasure from the rhythmic pulsing of his cock inside you, the scrape of your clit across his pubic bone, his mouth on your breasts and your hands over his firm warm skin, your orgasm hits you like a tidal wave, muscles contracting it tears a gasp from your throat.   
Unable to control your reaction your body slumps as you cum, hips stilling their movement but Charles continues to move urgently under you until a few moments later a louder and sharper gasp and a warm flooding between your legs lets you know he has cum too.

Sated and feeling sleepy you reach up and release Charles from his bonds. His eye lids are heavy and he rolls aching shoulders before rubbing slightly chaffed wrists. His scarf is discarded back on the floor with the rest of your clothing and he pulls you against his chest, wrapping you in his larger embrace.   
Spooning you on the bed, Charles nuzzles the back of your neck as you both slink down under the covers to ward off the cold from cooling sweat on your thoroughly tired and overworked bodies. His rhythmic breathing behind you and your own afterglow of pleasure soon has you drifting off into a contented sleep wondering if you can convince him to give you a ride elsewhere tomorrow.


End file.
